Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Terminology
Abandoned Dorm :Main article: Abandoned Dorm Bio-Bands :Main article: Bio-Bands Devil Arm :Main article: Devil Arm Duel Academy :Main article: Duel Academy Duel Ghoul :Main article: Duel Ghoul Electrodes Electrodes, known in Japan as Shock-Amplifying Devices are a kind of "collar" used in underground duels. They were first shown when Zane dueled against Mad Dog in an attempt to gain more power. When a duelist loses life points while wearing an electrode, a severe electric shock is sent through their body causing them great pain. After his duel with Mad Dog, Zane used them again in a duel against his younger brother Syrus. When Zane was starting to have heart problems, he first thought that the electrodes was to blame. Eye of Orichalcum The Eye of Orichalcum is an artificial eye attached under the bandage of Jim's right eye. He got this eye in an accident as a child when he tried to save Shirley from an animal trap and fell into a river. There was a mysterious old man who told him that the Eye of Orichalcum would help Jim whenever he wanted to save his friend. Jim later uses the power of the eye to see into Jaden's dark mind and find his heart that was controlled by the words of the Supreme King. Therefore, he tries to pull Jaden out of the darkness in a duel. However, Jaden can't hear Jim's words and defeats him violently. Later on, the Eye of Orichalcum is transferred to Axel Brodie, who uses it to free Jaden after the Supreme King destroys Volcanic Doomfire and ends the duel in a draw. Genex Tournament :Main article: Genex Tournament Golden Eggwich The Golden Eggwich is a foodstuff made in the Academy's cafeteria. It is highly desirable among the Academy's students (especially Jaden) and faculty, but is extremely rare; students are supposed to 'hone their drawing ability' by trying to draw the Golden Eggwich. Often, Jaden tries this, but fails miserably, however, when Syrus is training with is brother's deck, Jaden brings some over and Syrus pulls out a Golden Eggwich. In both Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force games, the Golden Eggwich is similarly popular and rare, able to be gotten only once per day; when you are able to get one, for the first one received, you are able to unlock a card pack at the Academy store, and if given to your partner, will raise their heart meter up one full heart, regardless of which character is your partner. Its icon in the sandwich game is the standard egg symbol with wavy lines above it, and when you get it, a special animation is played to confirm your choice. Light of Destruction :Main article: The Light of Destruction Misgarth The Misgarth Kingdom was the royal family of Prince Ojin. They were responsible for sending the brainwashing satellite, which Sartorius intended to use to turn the world into members of the Society of Light, into space. In the Japanese version the satellite was a weapon that could destroy all life on the planet (in the English Dub, what the satellite does is changed, though the footage of the fires starting when it starts to blast the earth isn't edited out). Overseas Champions Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, and Adrian Gecko are the Overseas Champions, coming from other academies to Duel Academy. Pro-Leagues The Pro-League is known because it has gathered a lot of the best duelist in all the world. Aster Phoenix is a known member of this league. Satellite Keys The Satellite Keys are two keys Sartorius was awarded by Prince Ojin upon winning their duel. In due time, Sartorius' good side hands over the keys to Jaden and Aster for safekeeping. Shadow Charm The Shadow Charms are talismans used by the Shadow Riders. There are Eight in total, one for each of the Shadow Riders, and one for Kagemaru himself. Although their origins are unknown, they seem to have powers similar to the Millennium Items, and are, in turn, all emblazoned with the Wdjat Eye. Being noticeably less important to the story than their afore-mentioned counterparts, the nature of their powers are not deeply explored, but all of them seem to serve the purpose of their respective owner, although they appear less powerful then the Millennium Items. All of them allow the user and his/her opponent to participate in a Shadow Game. Kagemaru alone seems to understand the nature of these items, and is responsible for their distribution. * Nightshroud/Darkness - His Shadow Charm is actually half of the pendant owned by the Gravekeeper then Jaden. Whole or in parts, it seems to afford dark powers to the user, as well as a certain amount of protection and resiliance against the effects of Shadow Games, and other Shadow Charms. * Camula - Camula's Shadow Charm is a choker which allows her both to claim the souls of those who lose to her and place them inside voodoo dolls as well as the ability to wager the souls of others present (even players outside the game) as fodder for her Illusion Gate Spell Card. * Don Zaloog - His Shadow Charm is his eyepatch. It allows him and the rest of the Dark Scorpions to take physical form in the human world. Without it, they become Duel Spirits once again. * Tania - Her Shadow Charm takes the form of a gauntlet. This allows her to assume human form (her true form being a tiger). * Abidos III - His Shadow Charm is a headband that allows him to return from the afterlife and assume physical form. * Titan - His Shadow Charm is the new mask he wears. It allows him to channel the powers of darkness as well as affording him a certain mastery over it. Deprived of it, however, he is consumed by the darkness once again. * Amnael - His is the Emerald Tablet, the only Shadow Charm with a history that is not exclusive to the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe. It's fictitious version allows Amnael to trap his victims, soul and body, inside its pages, trapping them until he is defeated. * Kagemaru - The master of the Shadow Charms' iconic item is a small ring which allows him to channel the powers of the Sacred Beasts into himself, not only regaining his youth but also receiving an exponential increase in both physical strength and magical power. Spirit Gates The seven Spirit Gates are gates hidden deep below the Duel Academy, used to protect the Sacred Beasts. They can only be opened by obtaining the seven Spirit Keys, which can only be won in a duel. Nearing the end of the first year of Duel Academy, the gates are opened, and Kagemaru announces that the gates can be opened by possessing enough dueling spirit. He says at that point that both the keys and the gate were a ruse to provoke duelists to duel each other over them and generate the spirit necessary to open the gate. Yubel was later able to break the gate in season three and claim the Sacred Beasts. Spirit Keys Along with the spirit gate, Kagemaru created these as a means to get high-level duelists to duel each other in order to generate the duel energy necessary to revive the Sacred Beasts. Kagemaru says himself that they were in fact unnecessary to open the gate. Sheppard gave one key to the seven top duelists in the academy: Chazz, Bastion, Jaden, Alexis, Crowler, Zane, and Banner. Spirit Partner Spirit Partners are Duel Monster Spirits that have human partners. Their partners and any other humans that possess the ability are the only humans who can see and interact with them. It's also possible to have more than one spirit partner. The following characters own or have the ability to sense a Duel Monster in one way or another: * Jaden's spirit partner's are Winged Kuriboh and Yubel. Later on, he's also able to verbally communicate with the Neo-Spacians as well as Elemental Hero Neos. * Chazz's main spirit partner is Ojama Yellow in the anime, and Light and Darkness Dragon in the manga. However, he is also able to see the other two Ojamas that make up the The Ojama Trio, The Dark Scorpions, as well as all the monsters in his 0-ATK deck. * Aster's spirit partner is Destiny Hero - Dasher and is briefly shown next to him during his duel with Sarina. However Aster cannot see duel monster spirits. * Jesse's main spirit partner is Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle. He’s also able to interact with the rest of the Crystal Beasts plus the ones floating around such as Tom’s Jerry Beans Man. He also considers all of his monsters his family. * Zane's spirit partner is Cyber End Dragon. In episode 83, it was revealed by Sheppard that he could hear the monster's spirit and Zane later stated that he could hear it crying out in pain after destroying it. * In the GX manga, Koyo Hibiki is the original owner of Winged Kuriboh before passing it down to Jaden. He too, is able to communicate with his duel spirit. * Chumley has Des Koala as his spirit partner. It's unknown if he can actually see spirit partners, but he is at least able to hear them. * Yusuke Fujihara's partner used to be Honest before he was possessed by Nightshroud. * Trapper doesn’t possess a spirit partner of his own (he once did, but it was stolen from him by another, unnamed person), but nonetheless, wields the uncanny ability to not only see, but also trap duel spirit monsters. * Mr. Stein has the ability to only see his own monster, "Scab Scar-Knight"/"Scar-Knight". * Though Sartorius can not see visually see nor speak to duel spirits, he is able to sense them due to his honed psychic abilities. * Yubel may be considered a Spirit Partner, though the relationship she shares is mostly parasitic and/or downright harmful to all who come into contact with her, so this is debatable. Notably, however, she does afford great power to those who ally with her, although she often turns on her allies when she has no further use for them. However, after fusing with Jaden and being freed from the Light of Destruction influence, Yubel actually became a loyal spirit partner to Jaden. Survival Duels Survival Duels, known in Japan as "Disclosure Duels" (or "Des Duels", a pun on Death Duels, for short in Japan pronounciation) are mandatory duels issued by Professor Cobra (Professor Viper) in the third season where the Bio-Bands drain both the victor and loser's energies upon the conclusion of the duel. It is the skill system for open duels regardless of dorms or grades. Ultimate D - Card The Utlimate D - Card (究極のＤのカド) is the commonly used nickname for "Destiny Hero - Plasma". "D" stands for Destiny. In the English dub when not being referred to by name Plasma is referred to as "The Ultimate Destiny Card" by The D. First introduced into the anime by a defeated Sarina, Aster invests most of his time and energy into finding this mysterious card that was stolen from his kidnapped (murdered in the Japanese version) father during the Genex tournament. His efforts eventually lead him to The D who reveals that the Ultimate D - Card drains the souls of its victims, as seen with Aster's father and Doctor Collector. Also, he learns that the Light of Destruction infected this card, and will also infect anyone who comes in close contact with it, tying Aster's predicament to the possessed Sartorius. Upon defeating The D, Aster manages to purify the tainted card from the Light of Destruction. Afterwards, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" ("D-HERO - Bloo-D") becomes the centerpiece to his Destiny Hero Deck. World of Darkness :Main article: World of Darkness. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX terminology